Corruptus
Jest to trzecia, a także ostatnia część serii "Abandoned by Disney". Pozostałe części: Opuszczony przez Disneya, Pokój Zero. Jeżeli naprawdę w coś wierzysz, możesz to osiągnąć. W każdym razie, zostaliśmy ukierunkowani do myślenia w taki właśnie sposób. Przypuszczam, że jest to mechanizm, mający na celu powstrzymać nas od walki z bogaczami. Wszyscy myślimy, że staniemy się kiedyś bogaci – jeżeli będziemy wystarczająco mocno chcieć. Ile czasu minęło od dobrego, staroświeckiego uboju zamożnej elity? To chyba nie był zbyt dobry pomysł na rozpoczęcie tego bloga… Jestem nieco bardziej niż trochę zmęczony, ale pieprzyć to. "Corruptus". Był to temat emaila który otrzymałem, zanim odcięto mi internet. Mój telefon zmienił się w cegłę tego samego dnia. Cholera. Myślę, że było to w dokładnie tym samym momencie, choć trudno mi powiedzieć na 100%. „Corruptus”…. Nigdy nie słyszałem tego słowa wcześniej, i, prawdę mówiąc, nie jestem do końca pewny czy to rzeczywiście JEST słowo. Może to być po hiszpańsku. Przypomina nieco hiszpański. Nie udało mi się tego sprawdzić, a to jest pierwszy raz gdy mam dostęp do internetu od kiedy mój ISP zerwał kontrakt. Próbowałem zapisać się do lokalnej biblioteki. Moja karta została cofnięta… miałem na niej zaległe opłaty za książki, których nigdy nie przeczytałem i tym bardziej absolutnie mi nie znane. Głównie na temat osobowości „borderline” i samopomocy z różnymi chorobami psychicznymi. Najwyraźniej bardzo szczegółowy tomik o broniach masowego rażenia był otoczony przez bibliotekarza szczególną troską. Kręciłem się wokół biblioteki przez może pół godziny, zanim ktoś nie zostawił zalogowany do sieci i niestrzeżony komputer. Kiedy chciałem potwierdzić mój email aby napisać na tweeterze co się stało, te konta również zniknęły. Szczerze, to byłem naprawdę głupi oczekując, że nic się z nimi nie stało. Nie trwało długo, zanim zauważyłem prawowitą właścicielkę komputera, wskazującą na mnie na recepcji. Zgaduję, że nie była wielką fanką bezpośrednich rozwiązań. Byłem na zewnątrz zanim ktokolwiek mógł zrobić prawdziwe zamieszanie. Minęły dwa lata od momentu, kiedy opuściłem Park Mowgliego nie oglądając się za siebie. Oryginalny post pojawiał się i znikał tak wiele razy… był na tylu różnych stronach… już nawet ledwo pamiętam, gdzie go po raz pierwszy umieściłem. Gdybym wiedział jak daleko to zajdzie, nie mam pojęcia, czy byłbym w stanie zhakować to wadliwe, proste konto, biorąc pod uwagę, co się stało. Ciśnienie byłoby zbyt duże, a przypuszczam, że jest pewna wygoda w tym, że nikt nie ujrzy lub też nikt nie zainteresuje się twoją pracą. Wygląda na to, że mnóstwo stron usunęło zbiór moich informacji, przez prośbę Disneya… lub też z własnego strachu przed odwetem. Znam bardzo popularnego youtubera, który usunął ze swojego kanału filmiki, na których odczytywał moje posty. Plotka głosi, że ktoś groził mu pozwem; niejaki „autor” tej „historii”. Brednie. Wiem z pierwszej ręki że niemal zesrał się ze strachu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego firma partnerska jest związana z Disneyem. Starałem się zachować mój „po Opuszczonym” blog. Nie wiem, ile osób widziało moje notatki na temat Pokoju Zero, Klubu 22 i tak dalej. Nadal są praktycznie wszędzie, jeśli dobrze poszukacie…a przynajmniej w czasie pisania tego posta. >Tak, Klub 22 istnieje. Nie, nie jest to nic w stylu Klubu 33. Później dowiedziałem się z tego źródła, że jest jeszcze Klub 11, i podobno rozpusta rośnie wraz z tym, jak maleją numery. Słyszałem o Klubie 00, jednak nie mogę tego potwierdzić do końca. Nie wiem też, czy ze względu na nazwę ma on jakikolwiek związek z „Pokojem Zero”. Tak, na drzwiach było prawdopodobnie napisane „Postacie” lub „Członkowie Obsady”, nie „Maskotki”. Wiem, wiem, widziałem wasze komentarze. Bardzo dziękuję wam za sprostowanie. Zgaduję, że wasza pamięć jest krystalicznie czysta w chwilach skrajnego terroru, prawda? Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, cieszę się że moje słowa rozprzestrzeniły się tak daleko… problemem jest za to to, jak niewielu z was traktuje to poważnie… Nie mogę tego wystarczająco podkreślić… Wyspa Skarbów? Istnieje. Utilidors. Istnieją. Tylko dlatego że nie możecie znaleźć pełnych dowodów na resztę, moja opowieść nie jest jedynie “cool story, bro!”. Zamiast podkreślać wszelkie nieścisłości i nielogiczności czy też tworzyć gry o tym, jak fajnie byłoby być na moim miejscu, może ludzie wzięliby to na serio i zaczęli sprawdzać, co się właściwie dzieje dookoła. Może? Nie wiem. Nie chcę robić z tego kazania czy czegokolwiek w tym stylu. Chcę skupić się, i upewnić że wyjawiłem publicznie absolutnie wszystko, co miałem. Cały ten stres... stalkerzy, telefony z pogróżkami, pobite okna…. Wiem, że to wszystko powinno mnie już dawno zniechęcić. Oni chcą abym był zmieszany, przerażony, a przede wszystkim – był cicho. Istnieje grupa mężczyzn i kobiet w garniturach, których czasami zdarzało mi się zauważyć, tu i tam. Nazywam ich „Focus Group”, ponieważ zawsze mają ze sobą notatniki i długopisy, którymi notują wszystko co robię. Każde z nich ma taki sam strój, takie same nerdowskie okulary w grubych oprawkach i takie same czerwone długopisy, dosłownie krzyczące „oceniamy cię!” Po raz pierwszy zauważyłem ich gdy śledzili mnie w centrum handlowym. Zmieniłem nagle kierunek i odwróciłem się, aby MIEĆ PEWNOŚĆ, że na 100% mnie śledzą….i robili to, krok po kroku. Parę dni później, zauważyłem ich ponownie w oknie pralni naprzeciwko mojego nowego mieszkania. Raz zacząłem gonić jednego z nich. Takiego baryłkowatego. Milczał przez cały pościg, a nawet podczas bójki. Kiedy wyrwałem mu z dłoni notatnik, strona po stronie, był tam jedynie przypadkowy bełkot z kiepsko narysowanymi sylwetkami Myszki Miki. Wszystko tym samym, czerwonym długopisem. Wiem, że to brzmi jakbym miał coś nie tak z głową – grupa facetów I kobiet w czerni podąża za mną i pisze bezsensowne notatki, ale myślę, że o to właśnie chodzi. Moim zdaniem główną ideą jest to, że ten cały nonsens POWINIEN sprawić że oszaleję, a nawet jeśli tak się nie stanie, wy wciąż będziecie myśleć że mi odbiło – właśnie przez napisanie czegoś takiego. To sytuacja bez możliwości wygranej. Będę zawsze żałować tamtej wycieczki na Szmaragdową Wyspę, ale z drugiej strony będę zawsze wdzięczny ludziom, którzy zdobyli się na odwagę i podzielili się ze mną swoimi doświadczeniami. Ten, kto wysłał mi „suggestion box” z ośrodka jest w zasadzie moim bohaterem w tym momencie. Przeczytać, co napisałem o tamtym miejscu, a mimo to odważyć się tam pojechać…. Wow. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak się wtedy musiałeś czuć, kimkolwiek jesteś. Zostawiłeś nawet oryginalne, zardzewiałe blokady, więc wiem, że pudełko było prawdziwe. Zrobienie tego wszystkiego bez chociażby spojrzenia do środka musiało być naprawdę ciężkie. Dziękuję. Jeśli nie zauważyliście, traktuję ten post jak mój “ostatni odcinek”. Są pewne powody. Nie wiem, jak długo mogę powstrzymać próby uciszenia mnie przez Disneya, zanim poweźmie on ostateczną akcję. Nie mam wątpliwości, że gdzieś, dokładnie w tym momencie, ktoś używa mojej tożsamości aby popełnić przestępstwo, które by mnie absolutnie dyskredytowało. Albo czy mili mężczyźni w białych ubraniach nie zechcą pokazać mi pięknej, małej, obłożonej miękkim materiałem celi. Nie mam pojęcia, co mnie czeka, i jak zgaduję, to jest najgorsze. Wiem jedynie, że coś nadchodzi. Więc, czym jest „Corruptus”? Tak jak już to powiedziałem wcześniej, jest to temat emaila, który otrzymałem. Tego, który został skasowany razem z moim kontem. Był pusty, i najprawdopodobniej istniał on jedynie w celu dostarczenia mi załącznika – dokumentu tekstowego. Na nieszczęście dla naszej kochanej wytwórni filmowej, wydrukowałem go jak tylko go zobaczyłem. Tego nie mogą cofnąć, czyż nie? Powinienem dodać…. Pamiętacie tamtą bibliotekę? Użyłem ich ksero do stworzenia tysięcy kopii tamtego listu. Kilkaset przyczepiłem do przypadkowych miejsc, kilkaset rozdałem przypadkowym ludziom, a resztę… powiedzmy, że to niespodzianka. Spróbujcie TO zatuszować, wy obrzydliwi myszofile! Bez dalszego przedłużania, oto list. Słowo w słowo. Przybył ze źródła, którego nie ujawnię… chociaż i tak bardzo prawdopodobne, iż tamto konto było atrapą. ---- Podsumowanie incydentów związanych z CORRUPTUS, styczeń 2015 Tylko do użytku biura. Ta wiadomość zawiera informacje które mogą być poufne lub zastrzeżone, lub też chronione przez immunitet prawnik-klient, lub owoce pracy doktryny przeznaczone jedynie do adresata(ów). Jakikolwiek przegląd, ujawnienie, rozpowszechnienie, kopiowanie czy też wykorzystanie informacji przez kogoś innego jest całkowicie zabronione. Jeżeli dostałeś tą wiadomość przez pomyłkę lub bez autoryzacji, prosimy poinformować o tym nadawcę przez natychmiastową odpowiedź i usunąć oryginalną wiadomość. Wszystkie emaile wysłane na ten adres będą odbierane przez system email korporacji Disney i zostaną poddane archiwizacji, a następnie przeglądowi przez kogoś innego niż adresat. Naruszenie którejkolwiek z powyższych zasad poskutkuje konsekwencjami prawnymi. Prosimy odnieść się do oficjalnych wytycznych dotyczących „znanych” i „niepotwierdzonych” zgłoszeń incydentów. Znane incydenty związane z CORRUPTUS przed i włączając styczeń 2015 *'Wyspa Skarbów' **Ekstremalne pobudzenie/intrygująca działalność populacji sępów **Łagodne nasilenie pobudzenia/intrygująca działalność ludzka **Rozwiązany problem z CORRUPTUS: nieznane gatunki ptaków Opuszczone. Ostatecznie. *'Disney's Pop Century Resort' **Poruszanie się i zapodziewanie obiektów. **Chroniczna dyslokacja/Anachronizm. **Nierozwiązany problem z CORRUPTUS: wędrowanie przedmiotów W oczekiwaniu. *'Disney's River County' **Zakażenia drobnoustrojowe **Nierozwiązany problem z CORRUPTUS: "Clear Man" aka "See-Thru Man" aka "Friendly John". Opuszczone. Ostatecznie. *'ImageWorks: The What-If Labs (2nd Floor)' **Wielokrotne zaginięcia ludzi, **Śmiertelne Pin screeny **Schorzenie wibrującego lustra **Nierozwiązany problem z CORRUPTUS: instalacja "Wily Wizard" Opuszczone. Ostatecznie. *'Pałac Mowgliego' **Omamy słuchowe i/lub projekcje. **Poruszanie się i zapodziewanie obiektów. **Od umiarkowanego do ciężkiego pobudzenia/intrygująca działalność ludzka. **Nierozwiązany problem z CORRUPTUS: "Odwrócone" postacie Opuszczone. Ostatecznie. *'The New Global Neighborhood' **Rozwiązany problem z CORRUPTUS: Glista w światłowodach (NGN C 1) **Rozwiązany problem z CORRUPTUS: Cyfrowe wycie (NGN C 2) Rozwiązane. Możliwość modyfikacji. *'Pokój Zero' **Nagłe nadejście masowej histerii. **Omamy słuchowe i/lub projekcje. **Nierozwiązany problem z CORRUPTUS: nieznany Wstrzymane. Ostatecznie. Uwaga: Nara Dreamland nie jest oficjalnym parkiem Disneya i nie należy udostępniać o nim informacji i wszelkich zasobów wiedzy. Kompletna lista incydentów podejrzanych o związanie z CORRUPTUS będzie niebawem dostępna. ---- Musiałem przeczytać to kilkakrotnie, zanim udało mi się cokolwiek zrozumieć. Zasadniczo, jeśli powyższy plik jest prawdziwy, to wydarzenia, których byłem świadkiem nie były odosobnionym incydentem. To, co się stało w Pokoju Zero…. Gaskotki…. Wygląda to na o wiele większy problem. Czym jest “Corruptus”? Uszkodzenie. Rozkład. Nie potrzebuję do tego Google Tłumacza, nawet jeśli MÓGŁBYM przerwać na chwilę pisanie, bez ryzyka że ponownie ktoś odnajdzie mnie i odłączy w jakimkolwiek momencie. Zepsucie czego? Snów? Idei? Pragnień? Nigdy nie byłem szczególnie religijnym człowiekiem, ale chodziłem do szkółki niedzielnej częściej niż potrzeba, by wiedzieć o złotych cielcach. Fałszywych bogach, wykreowanych przez człowieka… figurkach, płaskorzeźbach… Postaciach. Maskotkach. Jeżeli wierzycie całkowicie Biblii, a nie jestem pewien że ja to robię, zwłaszcza po tym, co przeżyłem… może Bóg nie był zły, ponieważ ludzie wielbili inne przedmioty. Może, zaczął się obawiać. Może, jeśli wystarczająca liczba ludzi wierzy w coś wystarczająco mocno, wtedy jest szansa, że to stanie się prawdą. Ponieważ jesteśmy z natury wadliwymi istotami, istnieje dość duża szansa na to, że coś takiego mogłoby się uszkodzić. Jeśliby o tym pomyśleć, filmy Disneya zawsze mają jedną, nadrzędną wiadomość do przekazania. Klaśnij w dłonie i uwierz wystarczająco mocno, a Dzwoneczek stanie się prawdziwa. When you wish upon a star… Makes no difference who you are… Anything your heart desires… '' '' Ludzie lubią powtarzać, że Disney ma coś wspólnego z satanizmem, ale osobiście w to nie wierzę. Nadal. Myślę za to, że próbował on stworzyć złotego cielca… boga-figurkę w którego wszyscy wierzą… tego, którego wszyscy kochają… To prawie tak, że jeżeli jakikolwiek pomysł lub sen zalęgnie się w wystarczającej ilości ludzkich serc i umysłów, jest spora szansa, że stanie się on prawdą. Stworzenia… jeśli istnieją jakiekolwiek inne poza tymi, które widziałem na własne oczy… myślę, że są zdeformowanymi pół-startami. Losowymi przejawami ciemnego, niemożliwego do określenia antyistnienia, które przedostaje się do naszego stanu bycia. Są pomyłkami realności. Pozaziemskimi aborcjami. Uszkodzonymi. Czy wszyscy w przystani Szmaragdowej Wyspy czuli negatywną energię pałacu Mowgliego? Jak silny był strach przed wojną nuklearną w dniu, którym Pokój Zero został zapełniony? Jeśli chcesz odnaleźć Gaskotki i tajemnicze głosy, czy poszukiwania nie przyniosą efektów? Jak wiele dzieci było zawiedzionych, zmieszanych czy też przerażonych na śmierć widząc Myszkę Mickey bez jej “głowy”? To pytania, na które nigdy nie będę znał odpowiedzi. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek ją zna. Tak naprawdę, to może być ostatni moment, gdy piszę do was o Disneyu i wszystkim, czego się dowiedziałem. Bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro, zwłaszcza od kiedy jest tyle rzeczy, które mógłbym powiedzieć… wychodzi na to, że teraz wszystkie te niepotwierdzone plotki, dokumenty I przedmioty które otrzymałem odejdą na zawsze… Myślałem, że oni próbowali po prostu zachować tamten kostium Myszki Miki. Myślałem, że to dlatego robili wszystko co w ich mocy aby nie dopuścić do wiadomości publicznej czegoś tak mrocznego. Dlatego zmuszali I zastraszali, aby stało się tak jak zechcą. Teraz rozumiem, że byłem w błędzie. Cały czas chodziło właśnie o to. Oni nie chcieli, aby cokolwiek takiego jak TO się wydostało. Życzę wam wszystkim powodzenia. Mi samemu też się to przyda. Dziękuję. ---- Autor: Slimebeast Tłumacz: Rozpruwaczka1 Kategoria:Opowiadania